How Sebastian Met Ciel
by cielxsebastian1
Summary: Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

I do not own any of the people or the anime sorry if I misspell anything. Oh and I'm working it to where now there is a lot of lemon in this but not until later on in the story if u don't like boy x boy stop reading right now thank you!

* * *

Long ago in the underworld there was two rich family's. One was the ruler of the underworld and the other was friends with them. The family that ruled the under world had a son named Lukis but they just call him Luke. The other family had a daughter named Emily.

Now these two teens met each other at high school. They started dating when Luke was eighteen and Emily was fifteen. After a while Luke got engaged to Emily when he was twenty one and Emily was eighteen. Then they got married on Emily's birthday she just turned twenty one and Luke was twenty four.

After three years of marriage they decided to have kids. And that's when they had their first son Lucifer. (a/n this is Sebastian now remember he didn't get that name until he meets Ciel.)

Lucifer was their oldest son and the strangest son too. After him he had five other brothers. But this story isn't about them so let's skip the names and all of that.

Lucifer was Emily's favorite son, every time she would go out to earth to get some souls to eat she would bring him with her. She even told him the secret of finding a juicy soul. She never told any body else this secret. It was just between him and her.

Well when Luke found out that Emily has been taking Lucifer with her to get souls he was mad. He didn't like this one bit. He doesn't like Lucifer in fact he despises him.

Lucifer didn't like his father either, but at least he was nice to him. One day Luke told Lucifer that if he wanted to eat another soul that he would have to get in a contract with a human. Luke only said that just to get rid of him for a while.

Lucifer was only fifteen he was still in high school. He was popular in high school he was a football player too. Everyone in that school knew him and he knew everyone else. He was so popular that even women teachers wanted to date him.

His brothers were in high school too. They got along with him pretty well, they even looked up to him. They tried acting like him to be popular too, it worked but only because they where his siblings.

Did I tell you that he's also next in throne? He is next in throne and Luke doesn't like it but he can't do nothing about it.

Now Lucifer is twenty three and in twenty years he was suppose to become ruler of the underworld, but he was starving so he told his family and friends that he would be leaving. Everyone was a little upset about it but they said their goodbyes to him as he left.

His father, Luke, was happy about it though. He was thrilled to see the son he hated leave the underworld. He even helped him pack to leave.

(A/N great father right? Lol)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beggining of Love

**Oh please comment thanks.** **And this** **could be** **a spoiler** **for some** **of you** **if you** **haven't** **watched Black** **Butler 2 yet. So read at your own risk.**

* * *

When Ciel became Lucifes' master he gave him the name Sebastian. He named him after his dog. Ciel told him that he must be called either master or lord in some cases. Ciel also told Sebastian while he was there for his revenge he must act as a Butler.

That's exactly what he did he got a Butler outfit and acted like a Butler too. After a while of serving this boy he started to get feelings for him. In fact he started to forget about the contract.

After four years of being with his master Ciel ended up turning into a demon because of Hannah, Alios's, demon maid. After five years of Ciel being a demon Sebastian told Ciel his feelings and what surprised him is that Ciel felt the same way. It has been 13 years since then and things have been going great.

Now that the flash back is over we shall start the story.

* * *

 **In the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: 13 Years of Love

**Please comment I would like to know what you think, thanks.**

* * *

Sebastian was laying in bed with Ciel sleeping on top of him. Ciel's head was laying on Sebastian chest while Sebastian's arms were around Ciel's waist. Sebastian looked at the clock and it showed it was nine o'clock.

So he bent down to Ciel's ear whispering, "It's time to wake up my love." Then Ciel mumbled " If you want me up then kiss me." Sebastian put his hand under Ciel's chin and lift his face up to his and kissed him softly.

Ciel kissed back until Sebastian pulled back. He then sat up, putting Ciel on the edge of the bed. Ciel's eyes where half open. ((A/N) Ciel only where's his eye patch when he goes out but every body thinks he's dead so he doesn't go out that much.)

"My love would you like me to run a bath for you?" Sebastian asked " Yes I would, thank you, Sebastian." Ciel answered back. " No need to thank me my love."

Sebastian said as he got Ciel's daily clothing out for the day. Even if their together he still acted like a Butler since Ciel still didn't know how to do things on his own.

He picked up Ciel then brought him to his bathroom. He set Ciel down in a chair then put his clothes on a counter by his towels. Then he walked over to the tub and got the water ready. After he got done filling the tub he walked over to Ciel and got on his knee.

He started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked "Yes love?" Sebastian said back. "I want you to bath with me." Ciel said "Anything for you my love." Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel's cheek.

He finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. He took it off of Ciel and folded it up and put it on the counter next to his day clothes. Then he went back to Ciel and took off his shorts and put them neatly on Ciel's night shirt.

But when he tried to pick Ciel up he tapped his hand away. "You strip first." Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked and slowly took off his clothes. Ciel watched while smiling as he thought to himself, 'We haven't done anything in a while, maybe we can today.'

When Sebastian got done getting undressed he looked at Ciel and smirked again. Then he walked up to Ciel and picked him up, whispering into his ear. "Did you like the show?" Ciel blushed but he answered anyways. "Yes, I did enjoy that little show you put on for me. You should do that more often."

Sebastian chuckled at his response and sat down in the tub with Ciel sitting in his lap. Ciel's back was towards Sebastian so that he can wash his hair. While Sebastian washed Ciel's hair, Ciel played with the bubbles in the bath tub.

After Sebastian was done with Ciel's hair, Ciel stopped playing with the bubbles and turned around so he could face Sebastian. Ciel put his legs around Sebastian's waist.

Then Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing and sucking along Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smirked knowing what he's wanting so he said, "Not right now wait until tonight."

Ciel groaned against Sebastian's throat in disappointment. "Please Sebastian, I want you, I need you. So pleas just do one thing to me." Ciel begged into Sebastian's ear. Then he went back to kissing and sucking Sebastian's neck while grinding on top of Sebastian's member.

"Come love, you can wait until tonight." Sebastian said while getting up with Ciel in his arms. But Ciel wasn't going give up that easily, so, he started nibbling on the sensitive part of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian grunted on accident, Ciel smirked knowing he's winning. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw they were glowing pink and he knew what that meant.

* * *

 **Lemon is coming so if you don't like boy x boy/lemons then stop reading right now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Demons Love

**This lemon is short but the other ones will be better, sorry.**

* * *

Sebastian then ask "Do you really want to do this now?" Ciel nodded his head and went back to kissing and nibbling his neck again. Sebastian grunted but this time louder than the first time.

Sebastian couldn't take it no more. He took Ciel to their room and laid him down on the bed. Then he positioned himself at Ciel's rear. He pushed into him nice and slow. He didn't have to prepare him since they have done this millions of times before. But yet Ciel was still nice and tight.

"Sebastian~, go faster and harder." Ciel begged and that's what he did. Then he took his hand down between their bodies and grabbed Ciel's member stroking it up and down as he thrusts in and out of Ciel, he was going demonic speed.

Ciel screamed Sebastian's name then he came into Sebastian's hand. Then Sebastian came right after him. He pulled out of Ciel and licked Ciel's cum off of his hand. When Ciel got his breath back he kissed Sebastian passionately.

Sebastian kissed him back lovingly holding him close. He then slowly pulled back and got up. He went and got a rag and cleaned Ciel's butt thighs from the cum that had came out of him. He then cleaned himself and got them both dressed.

What they didn't know was a particular woman was watching them with a small smirk. A woman Sebastian loved very much. And her name was Emily, Sebastian's mother.


	5. Chapter 5: Sebastian's Mother

Sebastian took ciel down to the dinning room where breakfast was already made. He sat Ciel down in his seat and pushed it in for him. "My love I still don't understand why you eat when it doesn't even make you full..." Sebastian mutters a bit confused.

"Well, Sebastian, unlike you I can still taste food. Since you were born as demon you can not taste it." Ciel explained as if he knew that all on his own. "How do you know that?" Ciel asked looking at him. "I just did..." Ciel lied. "Ciel..." Ciel huffed lightly. "Fine, undertaker told me when I asked him about it."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's cheek softly. "Your so adorable." Ciel stuck his tongue out at him. "Am not." Ciel says stubbornly. "Are to." Sebastian says with a slight smirk. Ciel rolls his eyes and began to eat his food. Sebastian chuckled to himself at Ciel's behavior.

When Ciel was finished with his food, POOF, a woman with long black hair and red eyes appeared in front of them. "Hello dear." She says sweetly looking at Sebastian. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked surprised as he hugged her.

Ciel just sat there confused watching them. "I'm here because it's your birthday." She says happily. "Oh my, I've forgotten all about it." Ciel then cleared his throat making them look over at them. "Oh Ciel, I'm sorry. This is Emily, my mother. Mother this is Ciel, my lovely mate." He went over to Ciel picking him up.

"Oh great, that means I'll have grand babies soon." She says happily. Ciel eyes widen slightly. "Babies? I can't have babies I'm a boy." Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Ciel, demon Boys can have babies but only if the Alpha mate wishes to make the Omega mate pregnant."

Ciel slowly nods softly before looking at Sebastian. "Do...do you want to have a baby with me?" Sebastian smiled softly and kissed him lovingly. "Of course I do, but only when your ready. Now mother I know you must be here for something else as well."

"Oh yes, it's also time for you to be ruler of the underworld. You and your mate shall come with me, everyone is waiting for you." Sebastian looked at Ciel for permission and Ciel slowly nods. "I'll follow you wherever you go."

Sebastian couldn't help but get excited and Emily awed at them. "I will pack our things." And with that Sebastian set Ciel down and went up to their room and started packing all their clothes.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

As Ciel stood in the dinning room waiting for Sebastian, Emily smiled at him. "Hello dear, you must be Ciel. Sebastian talks about you all the time in his letters." She says sweetly.

"H-he does?" Ciel blushed darkly as he looked at the woman. She seemed very nice to him. "Yes, he is very fond of you darling. I just hope his brothers don't try to steal you away." She laughs softly making Ciel smile lightly.

"Oh I hope my grand children look like you. Your simply too adorable." Ciel smiled softly. "Thank you, I can see where Sebastian gets his looks from. You really stunning." Emily blushed darkly and put a hand over her heart.

"Darling I think you have stolen my heart. Come here and let me see you properly." She said holding out her arms to him. Ciel slowly walked over to her and let her hug him. Sebastian then came down with all their clothes packed up.

"Mother...you should know Ciel doesn't like to be touched by anyone other than me." Sebastian says setting their bags down. Ciel shook his head softly. "It's fine." Emily smiled happily and let the boy go.

"Your so sweet, come along. Your family and friends are waiting for you." She says as she started walking out. Sebastian nodded and picked Ciel up and followed his mother with their things. Ciel even carried one of the bags for him to help him out.

They got into the middle of the yard and Emily made a portal for them to go through. "Ciel, close your eyes." Sebastian whispered softly. Ciel nodded lightly and closed his eyes lightly. Sebastian then stepped into the portal.

When he stepped in all Ciel could hear was. "Welcome home, Sebastian!" When Ciel opened his eyes all he saw was a crowd of demons in a huge room looking right at them. Now for the first time since he was ten years old, he became shy and hid his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian put their things down and got Ciel to let go of the bag he was holding and stroke Ciel's hair softly. "It's alright Ciel, it's just my family and friends." He whispered softly. Everyone in that room was looking at the boy, admiring of how adorable he was.


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

It took about a few minutes of Sebastian's encouraging words for Ciel to lift his head and look around at them. "Ciel, this is my friends and family...where's father?" He asked one of his brothers.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. He left knowing I was going to go get you and your mate." Emily said, her voice saddened. Sebastian smiled softly. "That's okay, he can still meet my brothers and friends." His friends and brothers smiled a bit.

"Well, Ciel, this is Joseph. He's fifteen years old." Joseph smiled and gently took his hand softly and kissed it. "Your a very beautiful omega." Ciel blushed darkly at his compliment and Sebastian growled under his breath at his brother.

Joseph has black short hair, orange eyes, and almost the same height as Sebastian. He looked more like his father than his mother. He was very good looking though.

"Next is Alex, he is fourteen years old." Alex smiles happily and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ciel." Ciel smiled softly and nodded lightly. "It's nice to meet you too, Alex."

Alex is about a foot shorter than Sebastian and Joseph. His hair is red and short, and his eyes are orange. He looked more like his mother.

"And this is Luke, he's thirteen years old." Luke smirked and takes Ciel's hand, kissing his knuckle softly. "Hello gorgeous." Ciel's blush darkened as he pulled his hand back. Sebastian glared at him, pulling Ciel away slightly.

Luke is the same height as Alex. He has black short hair and red eyes. He looked more like Sebastian.

"This one is Lucien. He's ten years old." Lucien giggled and hugged Ciel softly. "Hi, it's good to see you." Ciel smiled and hugged him back softly. "It's good to see you too."

Lucien is as tall as Ciel. He has red hair that goes to his mid back, his eyes are red as well. He looked a lot like his father.

"And last is kai. He is seven years old." Kai giggled happily and hugged Ciel. "Hi, I'm kai." Ciel chuckled a bit at this. "Kai he knows, I just said that..." Sebastian says shaking his head with a small smile.

Kai is slightly smaller than Lucien. He has long black hair and orange eyes. He looked more like his mother though.

Then Sebastian introduced Ciel to all his friends that he had met in high school. He then was put on his thrown. It was black with read leather seating so he would be comfortable. Ciel sat in Sebastian's lap.

Everyone was laughing and talking together until the front door opened and a woman with long blue hair and green eyes walked in. Everyone froze and looked at her, including Sebastian. Ciel looked a bit confused at Sebastian before looking at the woman.

The woman smirked and waved slightly. "Hello Sebastian. Miss me?"


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Ex Fiancé

"Cordelia..." Sebastian mumbles looking at her. Her smirk darkened slightly as she walked up towards him. When she got close enough that's when she saw Ciel in his lap.

She frowned slightly at this. "Who is that?" She says with disgust in her voice. "Do not speak about my mate with such tone." She looked at him surprised. "B-but your my fiancé!" Ciel looked between the two surprised.

"No, Cordelia, your my ex fiancé. Remember I broke it off years ago." Cordelia growled darkly. "Yeah, but I thought you would come crawling back to me after you come back! I didn't think you would fall for your own food!"

Ciel pressed his face into Sebastian's chest not liking her words. His cat ears and tail now showing. His demon animal is Neko. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and gently rubbed his cat ears and stroked his tail lovingly.

"He is not my food, he is my lovely mate." Sebastian says as he kissed his cheek. Sebastian's friends and family smiled and awed at them. Cordelia growled furiously. "You only like him because he's a Neko!"

"No." Sebastian says now correcting her. "I was in love with him way before he became a beautiful, omega demon. Now either you leave on your free will or I have my guards to walk you out. You will not come here and say such things about my little lover."

She huffed and turned walking out of the castle. "You will regret this, Lucifer. And yes I'm calling you by your birth name, I'm not calling you by a dog's name!" She slammed the door on her way out.

Sebastian hummed as he lift Ciel's face by his chin and kissed him lovingly. Ciel kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Now Sebastian's mom and friends and family have been calling him Sebastian because Sebastian had sent his mother a letter telling her that he wanted to be called that for now on.

So that's what they did, and they liked the name. Sebastian slowly pulled back, stroking Ciel's cheek with his thumb softly. "I love you, Ciel." Ciel blushed and smiled softly. "I love you to, Sebastian." Sebastian's friends and family awed at the two.

Sebastian smiled and held his hand out to his mother, who hands him a small black box. Sebastian smiled and slowly opened it to Ciel, showing a rare demon ring. It was Sebastian's family ring.

"Ciel, I love you so much. And it would be an honor if you would be mine for all eternity." Ciel teared up a bit and nodded softly. Sebastian smiled and kissed him lovingly as he slid the ring onto Ciel's ring finger.

The ring was a bit too big but when it was on Ciel's finger, it fixed itself to Ciel's size. Sebastian's friends and family clapped for them except one particular brother.

Luke had sneek out of the castle and went to find Cordelia. He didn't want Ciel to marry Sebastian. He wanted Ciel for himself and he had a plan to make it that way. But will it work?


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan With Cordelia & Luke

Luke had followed Cordelia to her home and gently knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want, Luke? Just because lucifer turned me down doesn't mea-"

Luke interrupted her. "No, I didn't come here to ask for your hand in marriage. In fact I don't like you in that way at all." Cordelia glared at him suspiciously. "Then why have you come?"

"You want Sebastian don't you? You want to become the queen don't you?" Cordelia hummed lightly and pulled him inside. "Yes, but he has that boy toy of his..."

Luke smirked. "What if I can get rid of him for you?" Cordelia crossed her arms looking at him. "And why would you want to do that for me?" Luke smirked. "Because you'll be doing me a favor.

"And that would be?" Cordelia frowned thinking it would be something she didn't want to do. "You'll be distracting Sebastian while I take ciel for myself."

Cordelia smirked darkly. "That, I can definitely do." Luke smiled and held out hid hand to her. "So, is that a deal?" She hummed and took hid hand softly. "I think we do.

When they were done, Luke went back home only to see Sebastian and ciel wasn't at the thrown but had gone up to thier new room. They haven't noticed he was gone.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER LEMON!**


	10. Chapter 10:First Night in The Underworld

Ciel was carried up to thier new room where thier things have been put away. Sebastian then laid Ciel down in the bed, kissing and sucking along his neck and shoulder softly.

Ciel let out softly moans a mewls as he tangled his finger into Sebastian's hair. His cat tail wrapped itself around Sebastian's leg. Sebastian smirked and moved his hands up Ciel's shirt, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. Ciel, being sensitive, moaned out in pleasure, his back arching slightly into Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian slowly pulled away making Ciel whimper at the loss of his touch. Sebastian kissed him softly before he gently took Ciel's shirt off him and tossed it aside. Ciel shivered slightly as the cold air hit his warm, porcelain skin. Another thing Sebastian had grown so attached to. Sebastian then leaned down and started kissing along his chest until he found his left nipple.

He took the left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lightly nipped at it as hid thumb rubbed the other nipple. He would switch nipples giving each the same treatment as Ciel moaned. "Nya~!" Now that their in the underworld Ciel's demon side showed a lot more. When Sebastian thought they got enough attention he started kissing down his flat stomach, down to his pelvis.

Ciel's gasped softly as his hips jerked up slightly at the light kisses Sebastian was laying along his pelvis and hip bones. His hands moved along his sides and hips until they gripped each side of Ciel's pants. He slowly pulled them down with his boxers and tossed them aside with the abandoned shirt.

Ciel's member was hard against Sebastian's throat as he was still kissing along his pelvis until he started kissing down the shaft to the head of his member. Ciel gasped and moaned as he squirmed in Sebastian's grasp. He wasn't used to Sebastian going so slow unlike the first time they had, had sex.

Sebastian licked up the underside of Ciel's member then licked the head of it. Ciel grasped Sebastian's hair softly, which Sebastian didn't mind. Finally Sebastian took Ciel's member into his mouth. Ciel moaned out softly until he felt three fingers touched his lips. He happily took them into his mouth, sucking and licking the three long digits until they were coated in his saliva.

That's when Sebastian slowly put one at a time into Ciel's entrance, stretching him and thrusting them into his prostate as he sucked Ciel's member. Ciel's body quivered and shook as he moaned and cried out Sebastian's name. He was pulling on Sebastian's hair slightly as he thrusts his hips up.

Sebastian purred around Ciel's member making a vibration go through him and pound his fingers into his prostate. That was it, Ciel came hard into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian happily swallowed it and slowly pulled back. Ciel body was limp as he pants softly looking up at his lover as Sebastian slowly undressed himself.

He tossed them onto Ciel's abandoned clothes. He then gently grabbed Ciel's hips and pulled him until his hips were just over the edge of the bed. He then leaned over Ciel's limp body and kissed Ciel lovingly. Ciel kissed back automatically as Sebastian moved his hands down to the back of Ciel's thighs. He lift them slightly as he thrusts his hard member into Ciel's entrance.

Ciel's back arched making his upper torso press against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian let go one of Ciel's thighs and put his arm around Ciel to hold him against him as he thrusts faster and harder into the little Neko. Ciel moaned and cried out in pleasure as Sebastian thrusts faster and harder into Ciel's prostate. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, his hand were on his back.

When Sebastian thrusts harder his nails dug into Sebastian's skin and making small scratches along his back. Sebastian didn't mind though. After a few more thrusts Ciel came against Sebastian's chest and his own stomach, as he screamed his name in pleasure. Sebastian then came deep inside his little lover. One hand gripping his thigh and the other gripped his back, grunting Ciel's name.

After a few minutes, Sebastian slowly pulled out of him. He was too tired to clean them up so he just picked Ciel up, laid him on the pillows and laid beside him and covered them both up. He then pulled him into his chest and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep together. Ciel in Sebastian's arms. 


	11. Chapter11:First Morning in the Underword

The next morning Ciel slowly woke up, stretching a bit. He looked around slightly from where he laid his eye sight blurry slightly. When he was fully awake he blushed darkly at the position he and Sebastian was in. Sebastian was laying on his back against the pillows still asleep. Ciel was on top of him between his legs, his head on Sebastian's mid torso.

He could feel Sebastian's member against his flat stomach. When he moved slightly Sebastian groaned lightly from the movement. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Ciel. He then chuckled softly and gently pulled him up so that Ciel was now sitting up on Sebastian's pelvis. Ciel's hands were on Sebastian's chest to keep him steady. Sebastian sat up and kissed him lovingly.

He pulled the blanket up slightly to cover them from anyone's vision that comes in but their own. Sebastian knew that one of the servants would be up to get them up for breakfast soon. He held Ciel by his waist as Ciel pressed his hands on his firm chest as they kissed. Then the door opened slightly and a woman with bright green hair and purple eyes. She smiled at the two as they pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry my lord but your mother is giving you a half hour to be at the table for breakfast." She says giggling softly. "Tell her we will be there soon." Sebastian says, holding Ciel close to his chest. She nods and walked away shutting the door behind her. Sebastian then got up with Ciel and got them both cleaned and dressed. Sebastian wore a black dress shirt and leather black pants with matching shoes. Ciel wore a black sleeveless leather shirt and a pair of black shorts. Sebastian didn't put any shoes on him since most of the time he was either carried around or walking inside.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Sebastian asked holding out his hand to his little lover. Ciel smiled and took his hand softly and got off the bed. The two walked down the hall together as Sebastian spoke to him. "Now, the way we eat isn't like you would at home. We talk as we please, eat as much as we want, and we don't have to have much manors though we do have manors at the table. Don't get intimidated by my brothers, their harmless. My mother already loves you so you don't have to worry about her. And I highly doubt you'll ever meet my father." Ciel nods softly taking all the new information in.

"That...that woman, will she be here?" Ciel asked looking up at him. He already hated the woman because she was his first fiancé. "Oh, Cordelia? Sweetie no, you will not be seeing her unless one of my brothers invite her over." Sebastian could feel Ciel didn't like her and he could not blame him. He did love the woman for a little while until-...well I guess that's for another time.


	12. Chapter 12:Breakfast With Sebby's Family

Ciel and Sebastian walked down to the dinning area, where his family sat in their places. Of course now Sebastian sat at the head of the long, black, expensive demon table. And yes it is a demon table for instance the material that the table is made out of is entirely different from the human world materials. Sebastian sat down and gently picked Ciel up into his lap. Ciel's back was against Sebastian's chest.

Now here is what Ciel needed to get used to. Demons don't eat human food, only souls. He won't be in the human world anymore. It won't be just him and Sebastian anymore but him, Sebastian, Sebastian's family, and possibly a baby. It won't be them in his manor but them in a castle. A lot of things are going to change for the young demon. But Ciel is willing to get used to everything just for Sebastian.

Emily smiled at Ciel or well smirked at Ciel. "So Ciel, darling. Did you have fun last night...after the little get together?" Ciel blushed darkly and Sebastian sighed lightly. "Mother, don't say such things..." Emily laughed but then she looked at Ciel a bit surprised. Ciel and Sebastian looked at her confused as she started getting closer to Ciel. "You're...you're pregnant!" She jumped up happily making Ciel jump in surprise as Sebastian held Ciel close.

Sebastian's brothers that were talking went completely silent looking over at the two. Luke growled a bit not liking this at all as he got up and left to go see Cordelia. No one noticed though since they just found out a baby was going to come soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Planning & Mother & Son Talk

Well after they had found out Ciel was pregnant, Luke went and told Cordelia. Now of course they were both angry about the news but yet knew they really couldn't do anything about the baby. But they could separate Ciel and Sebastian. "So Cordelia, all we need to do is to make Ciel think Sebastian is cheating with you." Luke says looking at her.

She nods softly and smirked darkly. "And that is easy to do. Then when Ciel leaves him Sebastian will come crawling back to me~." Luke smirked. "And Ciel would want a shoulder to cry on. Maybe even something more." Cordelia rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways when shall we get started?" She asked looking at him. "Hmm, we can start when Ciel is on her fifth week." **( Demons grows fast inside their mother's wombs, so demons only have nine weeks of pregnancy. after their born they start growing like humans do, until they hit a certain age. that's when they stop growing.)**

"Ah, and then Ciel would be very emotional and not think straight as he leaves Sebastian. Great idea Luke." Cordelia says as she got up. "Now get out I have work to do."

 **~Now to Sebastian and his mother in the garden~**

Ciel was in the bedroom asleep.

"Mom, I don't think I'm ready for this. I didn't even mean to get him pregnant, I didn't ask for it so how is he pregnant?" Sebastian says nervously. "Oh, Sebastian my son, sometimes these things happen when you have a soul mate. This shows that he truly belongs to you." Sebastian nods softly. "That helps a little bit but I'm not ready to be a father yet."

Emily smiled softly. "You may not seemed to be ready now, but wait until you see Ciel showing, wait until you feel the kick if your child inside him. Your going to fall hard and become one hell of a father." Sebastian chuckled softly. "I'll take your word for it. I should go check on him." Emily nods softly and watched him leave up to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan Starts

So ciel is now five weeks pregnant. For the last five weeks they have been building a nursery to add on to the bedroom. Ciel and Emily picked out the baby stuff. The two got along great, Sebastian and Joseph got the stuff Ciel and Emily had picked out and set the nursery up. Sebastian knew that for the first few months, Ciel would be in the nursery alot of the time so he wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the way it was set up.

Ciel is showing, so he now mostly wears night shirts or clothes that would be more comfortable for him. Sebastian is really excited about the baby but he's noticed Ciel was more round than a normal five week pregnant demon. Luke and Cordelia have been watching from afar. Right now they knew when Ciel takes his naps and when Ciel goes outside by himself and when he and Sebastian go up to the bedroom to snuggle up and eat.

Well today was the day they would do their plan. Cordelia caught Sebastian in his room while Luke went to Ciel who was outside. Luke talked to Ciel, slowly leading him towards the bedroom where Sebastian and Cordelia is in. Cordelia was flirting and leaning against Sebastian but Sebastian wouldn't even look at her much. He tried to make her leave twice but she wouldn't. When she heard the door opening she pulled Sebastian into a deep kiss.

Now they thought that Ciel would get mad and run off crying, Luke would go after him and try to make him feel better, then Ciel and Sebastian would break up so Luke could have Ciel and Cordelia could have Sebastian. They were dead wrong. Their plan backfired badly. Ciel went up to her, pulled her off Sebastian and slapped the Sh*t out of her making her mouth bleed and her cheek have a red hand print. That turned both Sebastian and Luke on at Ciel's action. Sebastian pulled close kissing his cheek lovingly.

Cordelia looked up at Sebastian, covering her bleeding mouth with one hand and gently touching her bruising cheek with the other. "You're...you're going to let him do that to me?!" She began to cry. "You kissed me, I tried to make you leave. This is your fault not his." Sebastian says holding his pregnant mate close. She got up and ran out and before they could get any ideas Luke left to his room.

Sebastian gently picked Ciel up and kissed him lovingly. "Let's go see what gender we are having." Ciel nods softly and let Sebastian take him to the doctor. That's when they found out Ciel was having twin boys.


	15. Chapter 15: The Babies

Four weeks later Ciel had twin boys. One looked exactly like Ciel and the other looked like Sebastian. Ciel is laying in the bed holding his two little infants. He had given birth to them in the house right in thier bed. Now if your wondering how a boy has given birth to two beautiful baby boys, it's simple. You see demons can shape shift themselves into anything they want.

Well in this case Ciel didn't know how to shape shift, so Undertaker brought Ciel a green liquid to help his demon body shape shift into a woman to give birth to his babies. Sebastian was the one who delivered the baby while Emily held Ciel's hand and supported Ciel all through the pregnancy. The baby that looks like Ciel was named Vincent, he was named after Ciel's father. The one that looked like Sebastian was named Lucifer, Sebastian's real name.

Ciel was the one who named them and Sebastian loved the names. Sebastian is by Ciel's side, his arms around his little family. Ciel had only given birth to them about an hour ago. Ciel leans into Sebastian softly, he was so tired, worn out. "Sebastian...can you put them in their cribs please? Im...so tired." Ciel yawned softly. "Of course." Sebastian whispered softly and kissed his cheek softly and gently took the two infants into his arms and put them in their cribs as they slept.

He then went to Ciel and held him softly as Ciel fell asleep against him. Sebastian had fallen asleep with him.

* * *

 **I thought it would be cute if Ciel had twin boys named Vincent and their father.**

 **sorry I know this is really short...**


End file.
